


Strike back

by Bacca



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Art, Crossover, Fanart, Gen, Graphic, Ink, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: Drawn in 2016 on the Fandom BattleMirror art
Relationships: Guy of Gisborne/Thranduil (Tolkien)
Kudos: 2





	Strike back

**Author's Note:**

> Mirror to art ["Sir Guy and the Forest King"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612110)

  
  


**Strike back**  
Гай Гисборн и король Трандуил  
Зеркало к арту [«Сэр Гай и Лесной Король»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612110)  
Нарисовано в 2016 году на Фандомную битву

  
  



End file.
